My Sunshine
by Cookieloverkay7
Summary: In a town where it almost always rains, i found my light, my sunshine.
1. Please, Help

My Sunshine

Summary:

In the small town of forks where it almost always rains I finally found my light, my sunshine.

**A/N: Hello I had this story in my head for a while now so, here it is :DD. **

**P.S. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ITS CHARACTERS. ONLY MINE TO THE STORY! **

I was running. I had no idea where but I was had to keep going. It was all a part of his plan; I knew it, to chase me into the woods so no one could hear my screams. I felt his presents behind me so I kept going. I was his prey, he told me, and he wanted a chase. So, I was running. I staggered as I got to a stream in the middle of the forest. I looked around, there was no way across except getting in the water.

I started panting heavily and looked behind me. There was a matter of time before he followed me and traced me back here. I knew I was going to die, but I wanted to have a chance to live first. I slowly climbed down the slope and into the waters below. My blonde hair was sticking to my face and my arms. I had to get across, I had to live. I feel myself slipping so I grab a nearby rock and I extend my right arm to grasp another one. I missed. I slip a few times before getting to the other side. I felt his presents beside me soon as I got over.

I tried not to let my sobs escape when his icy hand touched my shoulder. All my senses told me to run but I was frozen

"You thought you could get away." He said. I was going to die. Never to fall in love, or have my first kiss, or have a family of my own.

"Let her go," Said a female voice in front of us. My eyes were closed, so I didn't see her approach, I didn't want to see what was going to happen to me.

"You're on our turf," Said another deep manly voice. I was now crying even more. These people where trying to help me from this…. This, monster and all I could do was listen to him slaughter them, although he might kill me first.

There was a short pause and he stiffened. "What if I refuse to leave and I kill her?"My kidnapper says as he tightens the grip on my right arm. My body stiffens; I just want it to be over fast, I don't want to suffer.

I hear wind go past my ear and his hands aren't on me anymore. I start hyperventilating widely when I hear a male scream. I open my eyes to find the most beautiful woman in the world.

She had dark yellow eyes and has long curly blonde hair that came to the middle of her chest. She smiled at me and walked towards me. I flinch a little, not knowing what to expect.

She smiles again. "I'm not going to hurt you, Honey." That small gesture made me feel loved and that she really cared about my well being. When I heard the word "Honey" it reminded me of what my Grandma used to call me and I start to cry and I ran in her arms. I felt safer near her. I didn't want to leave.

She pulled away and brushed my hair out of my face. "Let's get you cleaned up." I looked down at what I was wearing. A dirty, almost black, white tank top and ripped up pants; I looked homeless to say the least, which isn't entirely true. I'm an orphan. My mom and dad dropped me off at my grandparent's house when I was a baby and never came back. I lived with them for awhile and two days after my seventh birthday they died in a bad car accident. I nearly forgot what they looked like. All I remember is that my Grandpa made the best homemade pancakes on Saturday mornings and Grandma told the most amazing stories about fairy tales, princesses and knights.

"I'm Rosalie, what's your name?" Rosalie asked me. I take a deep breath, I feel famished and hot. It's hard for me to breath and my chest is burning. I back away and turn around before throwing up all over the ground and my beat up Converses. Rosalie is by my side at that moment before I faint and everything goes black.

I start to hear the wisp of wind in my ear when I wake up. I don't open my eyes, I'm too tired.

"Carlisle," I hear Rosalie's voice say. "We found her in the woods. She was about to be bitten."

"Rose," Said a male voice. "We can't keep her here, not tonight." I decided I didn't want to open my eyes. This other voice was kind of harsh.

"I know but where else is she to go." Rosalie said in a winey voice.

"Take her to Emily's. We have to hunt tonight."

"Fine…" Is all Rosalie says before we're moving again, Wind wiping past my face. After a few minutes we come to a stop.

"What do you want, Barbie?" I hear a husky voice say. I was tempted to open my eyes but I might have to walk if I do, so I kept them closed.

"I'm not here for you. I found her in the woods this morning. Can you watch her while we go hunting?" She asked with an attitude. Was I a burden or did she just really hate this guy?

"Alright, Seth, take her inside," The husky voice says. I finally open my eyes to see where I am. I barely see anything at first but then I see Rosalie's curly blond hair.

"Rosalie, I'm scared." I whisper. All heads turn to me when they realize I'm awake.

"It's okay, sweetheart. My, uh, these guys are going to take care of you." Rosalie said putting my on the ground.

I look at the guys standing in front of me. They all had chopped hair and where ripped. I inhaled deeply and turned to Rosalie.

"Rosalie," I say " Please don't leave me. I don't want to be alone again."

"You won't, Honey. They are going to take good care of you, I promise." She says with a reassuring smile.

I hug her and say "My name is Chloe."Before following the smaller of the men, Seth I think, into the small house .The first thing I see is a lot of men and women laughing and talking in front room. I started to hyperventilate when Seth put a comforting hand on my shoulder. I beamed at him and looked at my shoes when I realized they weren't on. My attention suddenly went on the people in the room. They were all looking at me.

"Everyone," Said the guy who called Rose, Barbie. "This is Chloe, she was found in the woods this morning and we have volunteered to look after her." He finishes with clamping him hands together and walking into what I think is the kitchen.

I hear the smallest footsteps in front of me and of course I look up. Standing in front of me was a beautiful woman with long dark brown hair and welcoming chocolate eyes. She beams at me and I can't help but to notice three scars running down her face. She was amazingly beautiful.

"Hi, I'm Emily, Nice to meet you." She brings me into a hug and I feel really dirty. She practically was glowing.

"You too," I say before hesitating. "Can I take a shower, please?" I feel kind of embarrassed, think about it. A complete stranger comes in your house and asks to take a shower. Would you be freaked out? I thought so.

She looks at me up and down and says "Sure honey, I'll get you some fresh clothes and underwear."

"And shoes?" I ask. She giggles and says yes and leads me down the hall and into the bathroom.

"Thank you." Is all I say before she leaves the room. Five minutes later she comes back with some clothes and puts them on the floor next to a tube of new tooth paste and a new toothbrush. I thank her again before I jump in the shower.

The hot water felt magnificent on my acing body. I wash my hair, like, five times before I declare I can't get any cleaner. I get out of the shower already missing the water and dry my body and hair off with the towels she gave me and I put on the clothes. There's a black sweatshirt and skinny jeans, along with some Toms. I brush my teeth and throw my hair in a loose bun with the rubber band I found on the sink and I look at myself in the mirror.

My eyes look tired and restless but are still their clear blue color and my hair won't stay in the bun but for the most part I look the same if not better than before I was kiddnaped.

I quietly walk out of the bathroom and walk down the hall way. There are fewer people in the house now. Like, only two girls and four guys. I walk into the kitchen and stand next to Emily.

"Do you feel better?" She says mixing a cake batter.

"Yes, I really appreciate you being so nice." I say beaming.

"It's my pleasure," She says smiling. Someone coughs and I look in their direction. "Oh, I forgot to introduce you all."

"That's Kim," She says first, Kim smiles and waves.

"That's Claire," she points at a smaller girl about, ten.

"That's Embry," he smiles brightly and continues to do whatever he was doing with another guy.

"That's Seth, as you already know," She says pointing to the very bashful Seth watching something on T.V.

"That's Jared," She says gesturing to Jared and Embry arm wrestling.

"And last but not least, Paul." I look at Paul and he's staring and me intensely. I don't like it, I mean; he's cute and all but… just stop staring!

"Emily, is there something wrong with him?" I say scooting behind her a little. Everyone's looking from Paul to me.

"Uh, tell us more about yourself." Emily says in a nervous tone.

"Um, I don't know what to tell you." I say.

"Tell us everything," She says looking at Paul and his reaction.

"Well, my parents dropped me off at my grandparent's house when I was three months and never came back. Um, let's see what else. I'm sixteen, and I enjoy reading." I take a deep breath before saying "I was kidnapped last week and almost killed this morning. It's almost unreal how I'm alive." I say laughing to myself, putting my hand behind my head.

"That's awful," Kim sighed. I beam at her.

"It's okay, not the best story but it made me who I am today." I say.

"How can you be so happy?" I hear a voice say. I turn towards Paul, who was shaking, with an understanding look.

"Life moves on fast, so I don't want to dwell on the past. I want to be the happiest person I can be." I say. Everything sudden got quiet and Paul's shaking subsided.

On cue my stomach growled. I look around nervously and Emily just smiles.

"I made dinner a few hours ago I can warm you up some if you want." Before I have a chance she makes me a plate and it's in the microwave.

"Thanks." I say and sit next to Paul. "Hello," I beam at him and his whole face lights up.

**Paul's point of view. **

"Hello," She says to me. Her voice was like an angle's. My life was now complete.

"Hey," I say not wanting to look stupid by staring at her. She beams sweetly at me at turns her focus to Emily. I then forget that I'm trying to not be stupid and I start starring again. She looked at me from the corner of her eyes.

"Uh," She giggled nervously "why are you staring at me?"

"Um, you have something in your hair?" I make up faster than I thought I could.

"Really? Where is it?" She says pulling strands of hair.

"You got it." I say covering my mouth. She's so cute.

"Thanks for telling me. " She blushes. She's too adorable. I'm going to explode with all the cuteness I'm surrounded by. I just nod not knowing what to say. This is going to be a long, awkward day.

**A/N: And thus ends the first chapter! Yay :DD I'm going to put up the second chapter soon ^-^ ( Btw: I love reviews and favorites but I'm not that type of person who wants reviews to update regularly.) So, any ways… if I don't update I'm sorry! I just get lazy DX I know pitiful. Anyhow, after this is going to be details about Chloe ^-^ Bye bye! I love you O.O **

"


	2. You Don't Have to Be Alone

My Sunshine

Chapter 2: I'll always be there.

**A/N: Hia ^-^.As you know by up there ^^ its chapter 2! Yay! So, Chloe is kinda freaked out by Paul. But I have some awesome news! This is the first time I've posted the second chapter! YAY! High five for me! :DD Okay so anyway, Imma do the disclaimer! **

**Chloe: You don't have to announce it ****_**

**Me: I DO WHAT I WANT :LL **

**Chloe: Whatever, can you just do it already! **

**Me: WE WILL HAVE A DISCUTION AFTER THIS CHAPTER :LL **

**Chloe: *crosses arms* Okay… just let me see Paul :3 **

**Me: I don't own twilight or its characters. I do however own Chloe and the other characters I will make up :D**

* * *

**Chloe's Point of view: **

"I think I'm going to bed." I say yawning. The only people who were still here were Paul, Emily, and her husband, Sam.

"Alright sweetheart, good night." Emily says with a sweet smile.

"Night." Sam nods in my direction.

"Good night everyone!" I say smiling.

Paul smiles his adorable smile and says "Sweet dreams." I loved it here, With Emily and Sam, and with Paul, even though he scares me a little when he stares at me. Still, their all so nice, especially Emily; She like a mom to everyone.

Earlier, Emily showed me where I was staying. It was a small, square room with peach colored walls. It smelled of sugar cookies and vanilla, like the rest of Emily and Sam's home. The bed was queen size with a cream comforter. The room was nicer than I've had in a while. Last time I was in a room like this is when my grandma and grandpa took me to California. It was also the week they died.

Emily supplied me with a couple of her old tee-shirts, maybe four pairs of skinny jeans, two pairs of pajama bottoms, and some grey Toms because I might be staying for a while.

I go into my room and find a pair of pink pajamas and random white tee shirt. I lay down thinking about everything good that's happened to me so far today and before I know it, I'm sleeping.

* * *

_He's back. We're in the same spot where I met Rosalie, but she wasn't there. I was alone, with him. I tried to scream but nothing came out. I cried out more and try to run away, but he has me in a death grip. He pulled out a metal object; I look at it as he puts it up to my neck and slits my throat. _

I wake up with a start and instantly start crying. I didn't want to relive that moment ever again. I run both of my hands through hair and try to calm down. No. No, no. I wanna scream right now. I feel so sick to my stomach.

I rush in the bathroom and throw up the dinner Emily just gave me. The thought of dying in the hands of a strange place, with a strange man, made me sick. Just the thought of it makes me throw up again. After what seemed like hours, I go in the kitchen for a cup of water. My head's pounding but it _is_ 3:30AM in the morning.

"Chloe, are you okay?" Paul says groggily. He comes around the corner rubbing his eyes like a child. He's cute, I had to admit. Even in the sleepiest of forms.

"No," I sob as I sit on the hard kitchen floor. I was sitting in front of the cutest guy ever, crying like a baby. Embarrassing? I think so. After a minute or so, Paul sat down next to me and waits till I stop crying .Once it died down he said "Please, can you tell me why you're crying?"

I take a deep breath, could I really tell the guy I felt so safe and special around, the worst thing about me? I knew he would understand. So, I told him everything, how my parents left me at my grandparents and never came back, how I it was like being an orphan, how Rosalie saved me, and about my horrifying dream.

He listened. He didn't look like the type to just listen, but he did, looking at me the whole time. When I was done I looked at the clock and it was about 4 AM.

"I just wanna feel safe, I just want to feel like I don't have to run forever from this, monster." I stammer out, burring my head in my hands.

Paul sighs before saying in a quiet voice "I want you to feel safe with me, and I'll never let anyone, ANYONE, hurt you anymore, you can trust me. Okay?"

I look at him in awe before thanking him and getting up. Before my brain can catch up I say "Will you stay with me, I mean, in my room? I don't want to be alone anymore, please?"

**Paul's point of view:**

* * *

She asked me to stay with her.

This has to be a level up in our relationship. I mean we aren't dating or anything, but… you know what I mean.

I nod, not knowing what to say, and follow her back to her room. She lies down and pats the spot beside her, still beaming. I happily lie down and watch her creamy yet pale face in the moon light. Suddenly I feel her hand sweep across my arm and I shiver. Her chilly skin felt good on mine.

She looks at me with concern first, then she smiles.

"You can get under the cover, I swear I won't bite." She says showing her perfect teeth.

I can't help but to smile back and obey what she tolds me to do. I lie on the fluffy white pillow that smelled of Emily's coconut shampoo, it smelled so much different on her, like the way she looked, sweet. She closes her eyes and scoots closer to me. I smile before I hear her sleepy voice say "Paul, did you know you're really warm?" and with that I scoot closer to her and I fall asleep to the smell of her sweet scent.

**A/N: TADA! I DID IT, YAY! Sorry I didn't update last week I had to do some stuff * cough * watch Shane Dawson *Cough* O.O I love ya all and I hope you enjoy this chapter ^-^ I will update the character chapter later. Sorry it was so short D: It'll be longer next time I swear! :3 Bye bye now :DD P.S. I might be changing my username to Kaykaybunneh :DD so thank ya again.**


End file.
